loneliness of the outdoor smoker
by H.K.Nadia
Summary: Drabble. "You're the only star, in this film noir." unrequited Sasuke/Naruto.


Inspired by the song '_Loneliness of the Outdoor Smoker_' by The Rakes. Quote is from that song.

* * *

**loneliness of the outdoor smoker  
**By H. K. Nadia

"_You're the only star, in this film noir"_

* * *

Sasuke's nail varnish is chipping, again.

He picks at it disinterestedly, and wonders if he'll have time to reapply it tonight. He has an in-class pop quiz tomorrow, which is worth fifteen percent of his final grade. This is unfortunate, because Sasuke hasn't attended any of his Chemistry lectures since semester began. He got lucky, or unlucky depending on your point of view, when a friend of his brother was randomly assigned as his Chemistry tutor. Deidara won't give him an absent fail. Deidara is the one who gave Sasuke his fist cigarette, and who wouldn't let Sasuke breathe until he had inhaled and exhaled all of the smoke. Passing it right through every mutating cell of his lungs.

_Some relationships are sacred_, Sasuke thinks. He taps a packet of _Dunhills _against his knee and smirks. Deidara taught Sasuke that there is inherent beauty to all destruction.

In the faint moonlight, smoke from Sasuke's cigarette drifts up in opaque coils. The dorm windows above him are all closed with curtains drawn, but Sasuke secretly hopes that the scent of ash might wake Naruto up. The idiot will open the window and shout about how Sasuke's going to die of lung cancer and he'll probably deserve it because he's an inconsiderate bastard and to take his fag somewhere else people are trying to sleep!

But Naruto isn't in his room tonight.

He's on a _date_. He's with _the girl. _He's buying fine wines and pretending to be a pretentious, rich and sophisticated gentlemen. He got all dressed up and borrowed a pair of Sasuke's jeans, which were so tight that physics dictates they should not have fit. He bought a chic dinner jacket and made reservations at one of the most expensive restaurants in the city. He blathered on to Sasuke about how he really thought that Sakura was _different_. In a few hours time, he'll be screwing her into the mattress while she pants like a bitch in heat beneath him.

Sasuke's fingers are shaking. But it's only because of the nicotine.

"_Hey, Emo-bastard." Naruto would say, sitting down besides Sasuke and sending troubled glances at Sasuke's cigarettes. "What are you doing sitting outside my dorms? Why aren't you at your flat?"_

"_Why do you think?" Sasuke would reply._

_Naruto would sigh, used to Sasuke being difficult. Then he would say, "It didn't work out with Sakura. She got freaked out by how serious I was. She told me that she wasn't really looking for a serious relationship. Said we should take a break."_

"_She's a bitch." Sasuke would say, and he would smile. "Come on, Naruto. She's just using you. She doesn't really want to _be_ with you."_

"_Yeah, well." Naruto would grumble, and look sideways at Sasuke with a tiny frown. "Not all of us are as popular as you. She's the only one who wanted to be with me. Or I thought she was."_

_Sasuke would stub out his cigarette on the concrete step, slowly, grinding it until all of the sparks were extinguished._

"_There's someone else who wants to be with you." He would say, and then _blush, because even in his daydreams it sounds ridiculously corny and he knows that Naruto wouldn't actually smile in the soft, unsure, way that dream-Naruto does, he's just burst out into laughter and go: "What the hell, bastard?" and change the subject.

"Fuck you, Naruto." Sasuke whispers.

Sasuke thinks about how he's failing university. How Sai is becoming a demanding bitch, whining about emotional commitment, as if he's ever had a monogamous relationship in his life. How Itachi is talking about moving to London for work, and leaving Sasuke seventeen thousand kilometers behind. How Sasuke has had the same cold for two months, and it isn't getting any better. How his boss doesn't understand the meaning of the term 'sexual harassment'. How Naruto looked as he posed for inspection in Sasuke's jeans and just has no _fucking idea._

The tip of Sasuke's tongue flicks against the filter, as he lights another cigarette.

It's not like Naruto is there to stop him.

* * *

**A/N: **Gargh. Another pointless drabble, for another unexplored fandom. I love Naruto/Sasuke. I especially love bitch!Sasuke, and whipped!Sasuke, heh. But unfortunately I don't posesses the comedic prowess to give those incarnations any sort of justice, so I have to settle for angst. Gargh. But cmonn, Sasuke is the emo of all emos. I wrote a massive one-shot for the Naruto fandom a while ago, which was a college life NaruSasu (of course) but never posted it. It's a shame, I really liked it. But as usual, I couldn't find a way to end, so it just... finished. Maybe one day I'll post it. (With a happy ending, _god damn it!) _I guess we'll see. Exams in a month. oh god

xo


End file.
